Oh My Johniss
by I Stood in Neither
Summary: Series of one shots featuring Johniss (Johanna/Katniss). Femmeslash will ensue. There are trigger warnings because these are not happy people I'm writing about, they've been through a lot.
1. Close Your Eyes

bAuthor's Note:/b So first Hunger Games fic, I absolutely love Johniss (Johanna/Katniss) to death. So this will be a series of oneshots about them that I'll update when I can. Most will stay in the Pamen universe, some may be AU, I don't know for sure yet. The fics will range from M to T, there will be explicit girl sex on my AO3 account which you can look up my alias Transmendoitbetter on there. I'll post a more vanilla version to so this fic does not get taken down (though it hasn't happened so far with other fics). This is all femmeslash there will be no Peeta/Katniss except when it's implied like in this chapter. I cannot promise there will be no triggers in these oneshots, because these poor people are most likely suffering from PTSD because Suzanne Collins is an evil, evil woman that likes to torment her readers and her characters. Seriously, go read the Gregor the Overlander series, it's juvenile fiction and it's brutal.

bWarnings: TORTURE IS BIG IN THIS ONE. Language.

Disclaimer: The characters and situations belong to Suzanne Collins and other certain companies that I don't feel like looking up. I just like to make the characters do dirty things in the dark when she isn't looking SOng is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars./b

br

centerbClose Your Eyes/b

iI remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight/i/center

Johanna screamed as the electric shocks hit her, over and over and over until she was hoarse from the sound ripping apart her throat and vocal cords. She felt like she was dying as he body jolted again and again and again. Tears streamed down her face, mixing with the water she was already drenched in. She tried to compartmentalize it as she had done for years, she tried to think if it was worth it, this terrible pain, the jolting in her body as he nerves spasmed. Unbidden the image of Katniss came to her mind, with those fierce grey eyes, glaring at her with an intensity that would have made anyone quake with fear. Not her though, she had glared right back.

centeriJust close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound/i/center

More images came to her of the girl on fire. She forced her eyes closed and let the images play. Katniss twirling in that stupid bejeweled dress that looked like fire. Katniss spreading the wings of her mockingjay dress. Katniss' wide, innocent eyes staring at her bared breasts. Katniss shooting arrows with practiced ease at the target practice in the training center. The way she looked at Peeta...

centeriDon't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when music's gone

Gone/i/center

Johanna opened her eyes and laughed. It came out raspy and sounded more like a scream than a laugh. She was in love with the girl on fire. She was going to die anyways, so she might as well at least admit it to herself. She was well and truly fucked at this point. She closed her eyes and let the memories play again, giving her minute comfort even as her body convulsed on the table, spasming even after her tormentors left for the day.

centeriJust close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound_/i/center_

_br_

bAuthor's Note 2:/b I'm sorry I'm so terribly mean to our Johanna (even though Suzanna started it). Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. for AO3

All of my work is now at my AO3 account under the pen name transmendoitbetter (though I might change it to I_Stood_in_Neither like it is on here) I will no longer be updating fics on here, all of my stuff is on AO3. I like it better than fanfiction sadly. To Die for Glory is finished and on there. Into the Night will be updated soon. Oh MY Johniss will also be updated soon on there. I love you all and I'm sorry for the inconvience.

AO3 stands for archive of our own. come (remove the spaces and the e in come).


End file.
